Relationship Goal
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Aku membencimu. Aku membenci bagaimana Tuhan mempertemukan kita dan membiarkanmu mengacau hidupku. Aku sangat membencimu. Enyah!
**Selamat pagi dunia.**

 **Maafkan saya yang baru keluar dari gua. Setelah UAS, saya sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaan ini-itu, ditambah beberapa hari lalu pulang kampung, teehee.  
**

 **Fiksi penggemar ini saya dedikasikan untuk Valentine yang sudah terbawa angin puyuh entah ke mana.**

* * *

 **Relationship Goal  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **cita rasa lokal**

 **bahasa receh**

 **indikasi tulisan rasa Metropop**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Kakak sepupu dan istrinya yang menginspirasi sebaris adegan di cerita ini**

 **Kalian _riajuu_ sekali**

 **Saya iri**

 **uwu**

* * *

 _"_ _APA maksudmu saya tidak bisa masuk!?"_

 _"_ _Saya mohon maaf, tetapi nama Ibu tidak tercantum di dalam daftar tamu VIP—"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu saya tidak tercantum dalam daftar VIP!? Kamu tidak tahu siapa saya, hah!?"_

 _"_ _Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Bu—"_

 _"_ _Saya ini teman yang punya hajat ini! Bagaimana mungkin nama saya tidak ada di daftar VIP!? WO macam apa ini mengurus nama tamu VIP saja enggak becus!"_

Krompyang _! Ke sanalah gelas yang tak berdosa itu menemui ajal masa baktinya bersamaan dengan melayangnya sepersekian uang demi ganti ruginya._

 _"_ _Kalau enggak sanggup mengurus usaha mending enggak usah buka saja, mbak!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Dasar anak muda! Tidak tahu adab!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Saya tidak mau tahu! Saya harus masuk! Saya ini temannya yang punya hajat—"_

Plak _! Ke pipi itulah sebuah telapak orang ketiga melayang dilanjutkan dengan adegan klise ala sinetron-sinetron lokal picisan, bedanya ini tidak pakai sensor potong dan ini bukan diada-ada._

 _Dan begitulah awal pertemuan mereka._

* * *

KAGA Soerjoatmodjo. Bukan, ini bukan lelucon. Memang begitu nama karakter utamanya. Seorang wanita keturunan Jawa-Jepang berusia empat puluh tahun, memiliki usaha penyelenggara pesta pernikahan di bilangan Jakarta yang sudah bergerak selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, lucunya: masih lajang. Terlahir sebagai anak sulung dari hasil kebiadaban budaya banyak-anak-banyak-rezeki sebanyak tujuh bersaudara padahal kerja orang tuanya cuma bertani di kampung membuatnya kelimpungan hijrah ke ibu kota tepat setelah tamat pendidikan menengah atas demi menghidupi pendidikan adik-adiknya. Dan sialnya, tuman kerja berlebihnya itu membuatnya lupa dunia-akhirat bernama N-I-K-A-H. Yang lebih sialnya, usahanya justru malah mengurusi pernikahan orang lain. Ironis memang ironis.

Sayangnya, sekarang bukanlah saatnya ia mengutuki kehidupan pribadinya. Sekarang adalah saatnya ia duduk bengong di atap gedung tempat ia menyewa selantai untuk kantor usahanya, mengutuki apes yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya di pesta pernikahan yang diurusinya belum lama ini. Bagaimana seorang ibu-ibu mantan pejabat pensiunan salah satu BUMN secara tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke area tamu VIP setelah mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman yang punya hajat—padahal nyatanya cuma pernah kerja sama mengurus satu proyek kecil—sampai menghujaninya dengan makian ini-itu yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata saking syok bin bingungnya. Jadi bahan tontonan di acara bertamu tiga ribu orang itu pula. Belum lagi bagaimana keributan kecil itu berubah menjadi kiamat besar ketika seorang wanita asing yang diyakininya berkebangsaan Jepang tulen—melihat logat bicara Indonesia-nya yang persis robot ketika memaki si ibu-ibu yang katanya mantan pejabat itu—muncul entah dari mana dan menampar ibu itu sampai digiring keluar oleh pihak keamanan. Bahkan sampai detik ini Kaga masih belum berhasil mencerna semua yang terjadi malam itu dengan akal sehatnya. Yang diingatnya hanya bagaimana pihak keluarga yang berkali-kali meminta maaf, bahkan sampai mengirimkan kunci seunit Avanza keluaran terbaru, sebuah sogokan halus agar ia tidak bicara apa-apa terhadap media. Kaga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _Murah amat sogokannya cuma Avanza_ , batinnya, seraya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantornya saja sehari ini.

Masih belum selesai berseteru dengan kekacauan di dalam kepalanya di atap tadi, Kaga harus menjadi lebih terkejut dengan bertenggernya sesosok wanita yang tidak asing di mata dan ingatannya di salah satu meja karyawannya.

"K, kau—"

"Ah! Nyonya Sa... Sasutoro...waru...doyo—"

"Soerjoatmodjo—Kaga. Kaga saja. Dan tanpa 'nyonya'. Saya bahkan belum menikah," potong Kaga cepat. _Yang benar saja! Itu bahkan bukan namaku, hoi!_

Wanita itu tertawa kecil namun terlihat begitu puas seperti telah berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dicarinya. Ia langsung melompat berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kaga dengan antusias.

"Nama saya Akagi. Reporter majalah Jepang sini, bagian kuliner," ucap wanita Jepang tulen itu dengan pengucapan yang terbata-bata standar lidah Jepang.

"Tadinya sih begitu. Sayangnya sejak insiden _itu_ , saya dipecat dan dapat ancaman deportasi, haha," lanjutnya, yang anehnya malah terlihat riang.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin Kaga hindari, ya Tuhan!

"Err, lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kaga.

Wanita bernama Akagi itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kaga. Ia meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu. Memberi jawaban yang sejurus kemudian membuat mata Kaga nyaris melompat keluar.

"Lo, sudah jelas, bukan? Kamu harus menampungku sampai saya dideportasi."

* * *

NAMANYA Akagi. Entah Akagi apa. Kaga hanya sekali mendengar nama marganya saat mereka di perjalanan pulang dan tidak mengingatnya, juga tidak berniat bertanya lagi. Usianya sama, hanya saja statusnya janda. Katanya sewaktu tamat SMA langsung dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya tapi ia tidak betah dan minggat setelah lepas sebulan barang dua bulan. Hobi makannya menjadi sumber penghasilannya dengan bekerja sebagai pembawa acara kuliner di stasiun televisi Jepang sana. Ia hijrah kemari setahun yang lalu dengan mengemban tugas membuat ulasan mengenai berbagai makanan Indonesia untuk orang-orang Jepang yang tinggal di sini melalui kerja sama dengan koran Jepang lokal di bawah nama pena "Megah Senja". Kata orang di tempat kerjanya, 'megah' merepresentasikan kanji 'kastel' pada namanya, sedang 'senja' pada kanji 'merah'nya. Hanya itu yang Kaga ingat dengan baik dari wanita _sekarat_ yang tengah menumpang di rumahnya ini lantaran tendensi pengulangan wacana tersebut terlampau tinggi dan serba berkelebihan.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua sejak Akagi menumpang di rumahnya dan sejujurnya Kaga sudah muak dengan bising yang disebabkan wanita itu dua puluh empat jam per tujuh hari. _Dasar Duracell_ , cibir Kaga dalam hati kalau sudah kumat lagi. Ia selalu ingin mengusir Akagi, tetapi entah karena apa tidak tega.

Selama sebulan ini Akagi selalu mengekornya ke mana pun ia pergi. Bagaimana setiap pagi ia melihat Akagi yang tidak bisa berhenti misuh-misuh tentang betapa padatnya kereta komuter Depok-Jakarta, bagaimana wanita itu selalu berakhir memeluk lengannya karena tidak tahu harus berpegangan di mana lagi, bagaimana wanita itu sempat beberapa kali terseret arus kebiadaban orang-orang kereta sehingga mereka terpisah. Bagaimana Akagi kapok berebutan tempat di area wanita Transjakarta dan lebih memilih berdiri di area umum lantaran area wanita berisik ibu-ibu yang khusyuk bergunjing, bagaimana wanita itu membenci mesin pembaca kartu yang kerjanya terlampau lelet dan sering eror sehingga ia sering membayar dua kali atau lebih dan betapa ia membenci orang-orang di belakangnya yang tanpa rasa bersalah menggunakannya dan tidak pula berterima kasih.

Entah mengapa Kaga selalu tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan hal-hal ini. Dan acap kali ia berpikiran mengusir Akagi, ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang secara spontan memberikan sinyal pada otaknya bahwa ia akan menjadi sangat kesepian dan menyesali perbuatannya. Kaga pun tidak memungkiri hal tersebut. Meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa ia sangat membenci betapa berisiknya Akagi, ia pun sangat menikmati penghilang sepi hidupnya yang sudah berakar berpuluh tahun lamanya itu.

Bagaimana Akagi selalu menyapanya ketika ia membuka mata dari tidur malamnya yang dipenuhi lelah, bagaimana Akagi sering bereksperimen di dapurnya, bagaimana Akagi selalu tersenyum melihatnya menikmati eksperimen-eksperimennya, bagaimana Akagi selalu mengotot untuk memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya tetapi selalu salah tertukar dengan nama belakang aktris pemeran utama "Ada Apa dengan Cinta?", bagaimana Akagi ini, bagaimana Akagi itu.

Ah... Ironis betul.

Lama-kelamaan keberadaan Akagi mengacaukan pikiran dan perasaannya yang selama ini rapi terstruktur. Degup-degup nakal tak terdefinisikan itu senang muncul di berbagai situasi dan kondisi yang tidak bisa Kaga prediksikan. Degup-degup nakal itu pun merepresentasikan berbagai emosi dan sifatnya sembarang sehingga mempersulit Kaga dalam upayanya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Awalnya Kaga hanya berusaha mengabaikan gejolak yang tengah melanda dirinya itu. Awalnya memang biasa saja. Sayangnya Kaga pun berakhir dikhianati dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan situasi paling gawat sedunia: kenyataan bahwa Akagi selalu duduk mepet kepadanya di kereta arah pulang setiap malam. Padahal dalam satu gerbong itu tidak sampai lima jari setangan habis menghitung jumlah manusia di dalam sana, bahkan terkadang hanya mereka berdua saja, namun Akagi tetap kukuh pendirian untuk memepet Kaga. Kaga selalu resah tiap betis mereka bergesekan akibat guncangan di dalam kereta. Apalagi tiap Akagi tertidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ah, rasanya mau melempar wanita ini keluar gerbong saja!

Beginikah yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta? Pasti Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya! Akagi adalah seorang wanita! Wanita! Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta padanya? Ah, ini pasti cuma ujian Tuhan saja!

"Hei, Sastrowardoyo."

Kaga mendesah keras. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

Akagi hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban Kaga. Mungkin baginya kekesalan yang Kaga tunjukkan kala ia memanggilnya begitu adalah hal yang lucu. Dan normal. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh gerbong yang kosong. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan di luar hujan deras terus menghujam kaca kereta.

"Kenapa belum menikah?"

Kaga mendelik. _Ya Tuhan, tidak kau juga!_

Akagi tampak menunggu jawaban. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan atas pertanyaannya. Bukan ejekan receh seperti yang selalu dilontarkan keluarga Kaga.

Kaga kembali mendesah. "Belum ketemu jodohnya," jawabnya asal.

"Bohong banget. Wanita sesempurna dirimu mana mungkin tidak ada yang mau," cibir Akagi.

Kaga cemberut. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menikah lagi?" tanyanya balik menantang.

Belum Akagi menjawab, Kaga segera menahannya dan melanjutkan, "Oh, oh, mana ada ya yang mau sama wanita kasar yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menampar—"

"Kalau aku mau saja denganmu."

Kaga melongo. "Ha?"

Akagi mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Kalau aku pasti sudah kunikahi kau."

Kaga masih melongo. Dari pengeras suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta telah mencapai Stasiun Depok nyaring melawan deras hujan di luar. Ketika pintu terbuka, Kaga kontan bangkit dan memukul wajah Akagi dengan tasnya, berteriak, "Dasar bajingan!" dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Akagi menerobos malam yang dingin di luar.

Akagi? Melongo sambil memegang wajahnya, terbawa sampai ke Stasiun Bogor.

* * *

APALAH arti dingin bagi Kaga? Berlari menerobos hujan badai bahkan tanpa sadar sebelah sepatu berhaknya entah lenyap terbawa arus genangan air ke mana. Di belakang pintu depan rumahnya ia berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Semua jenis makian dari berbagai bahasa daerah yang ia tahu berputar-putar indah di dalam kepalanya, ditujukan pada wanita Jepang sialan yang bukan cuma berisik tapi juga seenaknya itu.

 _Bangsat! Biar saja dia tersasar! Peduli setan! Bagus kalau dia hilang saja, ugh!_

Kaga tetap berjongkok dan merasakan dadanya berdebar gila, panas di sekujur tubuh. Kalimat terakhir Akagi di kereta tadi terus berputar mengiringi caci makinya. Kacau sudah akal sehatnya.

 _Bangsat! Bangsat! Bercandanya sama sekali tidak lucu! Dasar setan!_

Setelah berdecak kesal sadar bahwa sepatunya hilang sebelah, Kaga menyerah untuk marah lebih lanjut dan hanya duduk menyandar ke dinding yang sama dinginnya. Pintu depan masih terbuka. Pandangannya menembus kejauhan. Ia terdiam seutuhnya.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

 _Di mana si bodoh itu?_

Kaga bangkit dari duduknya dan bersandar pada kosen pintu, mendadak cemas karena Akagi tidak kunjung muncul.

 _Si bodoh itu tidak mungkin tersasar, kan?_

Kaga merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas dan cepat-cepat mencari kontak Akagi. Ditekannya tombol panggil dan selama nada panggil berbunyi ia mengutuki Akagi agar lekas mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ah, halo?" Suara di seberang sana tertelan suara angin dan hujan.

"Akagi!" seru Kaga khawatir.

"Ah, halo? Sastrowardoyo?"

"Iya, ini aku! Kau ada di mana!?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu!"

"Kau ada di mana!?" Kaga berteriak lebih keras.

"Ah, aku ada di—"

 _Tut tut tut_... Telepon terputus. Kaga kembali memutar panggilannya namun sayang beribu sayang, ponsel Akagi tidak aktif.

"Argh! Sial! Pasti baterainya habis! Si bodoh itu!" gerutu Kaga.

Seketika Kaga terdiam. Ia teringat bahwa saldo uang elektronik Akagi sudah habis dan saat hendak mengisi saldo di perjalanan pulang tadi jaringan sedang terputus sehingga mereka menggunakan kartu milik Kaga.

"Si bodoh!" maki Kaga tanpa ampun seraya mengganti sepatu berhak tinggi sebelahnya dengan Swallow dan segera mengeluarkan Mio-nya dari garasi. Tanpa mengindahkan hujan yang masih deras, ia segera tancap gas kembali menuju Stasiun Depok.

* * *

SETELAH memarkir motornya, Kaga segera berlari mencari Akagi ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Sayang sekali, nihil. Ia pun segera kembali menaiki motornya dan tancap gas menuju Stasiun Citayam. Sayangnya di sana ia pun tidak berhasil menemukan wanita Jepang itu.

Stasiun Bojong Gede. Nihil.

Stasiun Cilebut. Nihil.

Tinggal Stasiun Bogor. Kalau sampai wanita itu tidak ada juga, Kaga bersumpah akan pulang dan membuang semua barang-barang wanita itu dan menganggap bahwa tidak pernah terjadi apa pun selama satu bulan ini.

Masih mempertahankan kecepatannya di enam puluh kilometer per jam melewati genangan air yang cukup tinggi, motor Kaga tiba-tiba terperosok dan ia jatuh di jalanan yang basah.

"Anjing! Uwooogh! Bangsat!" umpat Kaga seraya bangkit dan menginjak-injak motornya. "Bangsat! Pemerintah sialan! Makan uang rakyat terus jalanan tetap berlubang begini! Argh! Bangsaaat!"

Dengan sangat frustrasi Kaga melempar helmnya ke aspal dan kembali berjongkok. Dijambaknya rambutnya sambil terus mengumpat. Untungnya jalanan sepi dan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Kaga terisak.

Ia meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Masih sambil mewek memble begitu, ia kembali memungut helmnya dan kembali mengenakannya. Persetan basah juga. Kemudian ia kembali mendirikan motornya dan mendorongnya ke tepi jalan. Dinyalakannya motornya. Tidak mau menyala. Dinyalakannya lagi. Tetap tidak mau menyala. Kaga menghela napas berat dan panjang. Dipasangnya standar dua dan dengan cepat menggenjot tuas mesinnya. Tetap tidak menyala. Digenjotnya lagi lebih kuat. Tetap tidak menyala.

Kaga menyerah.

Ia pun menenteng motornya dengan sangat tabah melawan arah hujan. Tidak lagi mengerti kenapa mati-matian begini mencari Akagi padahal ia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita itu.

* * *

TENGAH malam. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi tempat kedua wanita yang saling mencari dan menunggu itu berpijak. Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak Kaga mencari Akagi dari Depok sampai ke Bogor. Bisa dirasakannya jemari tangan dan kakinya mengerut dan mulai mati rasa tertelan dingin. Setelah mendorong masuk motornya ke parkiran dan memarkirnya, Kaga berjalan gontai memasuki stasiun. Di bawah kanopi tak jauh dari depan stasiun dilihatnya Akagi berjongkok, merentangkan tangannya, bermain-main dengan _tampias_ yang turun dari kanopi.

"Ah, Sastrowardoyo!" panggilnya riang kala menyadari kehadiran Kaga. Akagi bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Kaga.

Kaga yang masih terguyur hujan menatap Akagi dengan nanar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isaknya agar tidak meledak.

"Maaf, ya. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu," ucap Akagi seraya tersenyum.

Kaga sangat membenci wanita ini. "Kau sangat amat merepotkanku," ucap Kaga lirih seraya berjalan memepetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Akagi.

Akagi hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya. Diusapkannya handuk itu pada bahu, lengan, dan punggung Kaga dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menyerap air di pakaianmu, Sastrowardoyo," ucapnya lembut.

Kaga hanya diam dan membuang muka. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dadanya kembali berdebar. Baru sekali ini orang lain—bahkan orang asing—memerhatikannya seperti ini; sesederhana ini, namun begitu berarti.

"Motorku tidak bisa menyala," gerutu Kaga lirih.

"Eh? Kau kemari menggunakan motor—"

"Lubang bodoh di jalan."

Akagi terdiam. Setelah mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia kembali mengusap-usapkan handuknya.

Kaga menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut-lututnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mendadak melembak. Perasaannya campur aduk seperti bubur ayam yang sudah diaduk-aduk hingga serupa muntahan anak bayi. Kelewatan sekali wanita Jepang sialan ini membuatnya merasa seperti remaja labil di puncak masa pubertasnya. Mengapa wanita ini yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa sangat terganggu, mengapa wanita ini yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa sangat membenci sekaligus merindu, mengapa wanita ini yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa sangat berdebar terhadap kehadiran orang lain, mengapa wanita ini yang pertama kali membuatnya bertindak gila di luar akal sehatnya, Kaga tidak lagi mengerti.

Beginikah yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta? Pasti Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya! Akagi adalah seorang wanita! Wanita! Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta padanya? Ah, Kaga tidak lagi mengerti!

"Sastrowardoyo."

Benci. Kaga sangat membenci panggilan itu. Kaga sangat membencinya karena hanya Akagi yang memanggilnya begitu dan ia akan merasa sangat kesepian jika Akagi menghilang dan tak lagi memanggilnya demikian.

"Apa?" tanya Kaga ketus, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah seperti apa rupanya sekarang.

"Kita pulang naik kereta pertama?"

"Aku naik kereta. Kau dorong motorku sampai rumah."

"..."

"Tolol. Bercanda."

Hujan masih deras mengguyur bumi. Memenjara waktu dalam kidung cinta manusia.

Di kereta pertama Bogor menuju Depok pukul empat pagi, gesekan betis dan kepala kala Akagi terlelap membuat Kaga tersenyum. Ditautkannya jemari sebelah tangan mereka, sedang sebelah tangan lainnya menyentuh pipi Akagi dengan rasa jengah.

* * *

BUNYI alarm yang nyaring membangunkan Kaga dari tidurnya. Kaga mengerang. Pusing sekali hanya tidur satu jam setelah syuting sinetron semalaman tadi. Setelah mematikannya, Kaga menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Ia pun bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Anehnya, tidak ada yang langsung memberikannya salam pagi dari dapur. Kaga mengernyitkan dahinya dan melangkah keluar menuju pekarangan rumahnya namun tak jua ia temukan Akagi di sana. Ia segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa koper serta barang lain milik Akagi tak ada di sana. Diraihnya ponselnya dan langsung mencari kontak Akagi, namun nomor tujuannya tidak aktif. Kaga kembali meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur dan mendapati masakan baru di bawah tudung saji. Di bawah salah satu mangkuk adalah secarik kertas putih bertuliskan,

 _Teruntuk Nona Soerjoatmodjo,_

 _Orang-orang imigrasi telah berhasil menangkapku. Mereka tampak sangat kesal, hahaha. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak aku muncul di kantormu hari itu, mereka sudah memasukkanku ke dalam DPO._

Kaga terkejut, namun segera melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah berada dalam pengawalan petugas-petugas berdedikasi ini, atau mungkin sudah di perjalanan pulang menuju negeriku._

 _Aku minta maaf karena tidak tega membangunkanmu. Tenang, aku menyempatkan diri memotret wajah tidurmu sebagai kenang-kenangan, kok._

Wajah Kaga memerah. Dadanya kembali berdebar. Tapi. Di baris selanjutnya, Kaga dibuat lebih kalap. Wajahnya kembali menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

 _Tapi percayalah, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil apa yang merupakan milikku._

 _Salam,_

 _Megah Senja_

Di mesin cuci, handuk milik Akagi bersembunyi.

* * *

 **Setelah ini, saya akan melanjutkan "Malaikat" dan mungkin akan saya unggah pekan depan. Terima kasih telah membaca karya ini, saya menanti komentar Anda.**


End file.
